Tranquility
by YourLogicIsFlawless
Summary: "It was because of the head-rush, the breathlessness. It never had anything to do with love." Reyna has been rejected far to many times. Drew breaks hearts because she doesn't understand what love is. 'Lonely' is the only thing they have in common.


**I've had this in my head for a while now. I don't know why but the more I think about it, the more I love this pairing. Ladies and gents. I hereby introduce you to Dreyna (Because I couldn't find an actual ship name for them).**

**PS: This might be a little intense so its probably rated more of a T+. Definitely no lemons though.**

_It wasn't because she was beautiful. It never was. It was because of the raw feeling that came with being with her. The painful feeling of all the air being sucked out of me when she walked in a room. It was because of the head-rush, the breathlessness. She was supposed to be the end of my lonesome. _

_This had nothing to do with love._

She wasn't Jason that was for sure, or Percy for that matter. She wasn't a hero, she didn't care about fighting, just the latest fashion trends. She wasn't humble or kind. She was selfish, always scheming to make herself come out on top. She didn't do things herself, she got others to do her bidding for her. She didn't fall in love, she broke it. She was lonely.

And so was I.

I'm not sure how or when it started. But I sure as hell didn't want to know when it would end. She didn't look like Jason or Percy. While they were built to be heroes, she was soft, she was delicate. Her eyes weren't blue or green, they were brown. Her hair was long and dark, tumbling down her shoulders. She was exotic and exciting. Flawless.

I had heard the rumors. _Dirty. Slut. Whore. Heart-breaker. Worthless_ But how could something that seemed so faultless be categorized as, worthless? She wasn't kind or warmhearted. But she most certainly wasn't worthless. She was everything people tried to hide about themselves, all of the faults others tried to hide. She didn't hide who she was. She just didn't tell the whole truth. Her past was a closed book. And no one had taken the time to read her. The children of love didn't seem to be _worth_ anything but a quickie in the armory. Or so the standard seemed.

I first saw her when the legion was brought to camp to be introduced to our counterparts, the Greeks. I had caught her looking at me. Not a sexy look that she gazes at others with, but a more curious one. Piper told me to ignore her. That she wasn't worth my time. I didn't listen.

I hadn't heard her speak until she confronted me at the post-war celebration.

"Aren't you the Praetor?" I wasn't expecting her voice to sound so ordinary. It was enthralling.

"Yes." I said turning to see the beauty in designer jeans and a low-cut tank-top. "Why are you alone, pretty girls shouldn't be alone." No, her voice wasn't ordinary it was sultry and shy, quiet and loud, all at the same time.

"Maybe it isn't a choice," I shot back. "What's your excuse?"

She cocked one perfectly shaped eyebrow and flashed her dazzling smile. "Touché."

It never occurred to me to that as a leader of one of the two camps that I should socialize and learn more about these so called 'greeks'. She was the only thing on my mind. No one bothered us that night. We were wrapped in our own little corner. The air was hot and I was most likely a sweaty mess. The music was too loud and the campers were never ending. Over-crowding was an understatement. But that didn't seem important. Here, in front of me was a girl who broke hearts, and tore people down to get to the top. She was selfish and over-all unkind. And I wanted more. She was one-of-a-kind, yet such a typical mean girl, but I couldn't seem to get past how sure she was of herself. She knew she was mean, selfish even. She knew she was beautiful. And I couldn't get enough of how after a few hours she was able to spill her heart out. To show me all the reasons of why Drew is as Drew does. It was intoxicating.

From that moment on I wanted more. I needed more. I didn't speak to her until days after the party. By then I could breathe, but only with the faint scent of that over-powering perfume she had worn that night. She was permanently ingrained into my head.

But I was still a Praetor, the leader. I didn't let my thoughts over cloud my judgement. That's why I wasn't speaking to her, I told myself. Because I had an image to uphold. No, it was because I wanted her to come to me. To prove that I was on her mind as much as she was on mine. That she couldn't get enough. I wanted her to want me.

The next time I talked to her was at a campfire, this odd little tradition the Greeks had. She came and sat next to me. She had sought me out.

"I always thought these things were stupid, there's know point to them." She stated so clearly and so sure that she was right.

"And why's that?" I questioned her. "Because all it is, is Apollo children singing songs about foolish things, like love." She said as she stared into the towering flames, her gaze never wavering.

"Isn't love your, thing?" I asked.

"No," Her eyes snapped towards mine, capturing them like they did the flames. "It's my mother's, it will never be mine." She said, the bitterness so clearly displayed in her voice. That beautiful, ordinary voice.

My only response was a nod, as I held her gaze just as fiercely. She wasn't the only one who could be intimidating, I'd show her that. The corner of her lips lifted into a smirk, not intended to be sexy but was all the same. She turned her head away, but not before grabbing my hand in the shadows where it lay pressed against the log we were seated on.

It was then that I knew, I needed to feel more of her. Her hair. The curve of her cheek bones. The skin on her neck. Her lips.

It was two and a half days before I saw her again. This time we were alone. It was in a little alcove where the woods met the beach. As I was walking, exploring my temporary home, I had stumbled upon her, lying there looking at the sky, the afternoon slowly turning to evening. Her hair was sprawled around her and her arm rested behind her head, while the other lay across her stomach. Somehow without glancing up, she knew it was me who had stumbled upon her sanctuary.

"How nice of you to join me, Reyna." It was the first time I'd heard my name murmured from her lips. I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Only if you accept." I smirked, knowing fully well that it was. She was just to prideful to admit it. I didn't say anything else as I sat down beside her, leaning back on my hands with my legs stretched out before me.

"It's interesting," She said. "Not many people find me a suitable companion. It makes me wonder why you keep accepting me back."

That threw me off guard. Here was my chance, to let it all out. To tell her that I didn't want to be lonely anymore. And I knew that she didn't either. There's never a perfect war strategy, there is always a possibility of failure. But that's never stopped me before.

"You intrigue me." I said, she quickly turned her head. I had her attention now. "I've never meet a person who is so imperfect and flawed, but who doesn't shy away from those faults. Who makes them her own strengths."

She cocked her eyebrow, an action I knew by now was always followed by a smirk. "I've never received a compliment like that before."

I lowered my voice to a whisper, so she had to lean in a bit to hear me. "That's because you've never met a daughter of Bellona before." I smiled to myself as I saw a shiver run through her at those words. She didn't move away. She moved closer.

"I have now." She said with a sultry smile. I never got tired of that smile, it filled my with a hunger to see more of it. Especially because it was saved for me. Until it was gone. The smile was gone.

And her lips were on mine.

It wasn't filled with love. Passion maybe but not love. The feeling was raw and all its own. The sensation was new, I'd never felt this emotion before. It was one I could not name, I just knew I needed more of it.

Drew Tanaka is known as a bitch. People say she's a slut, a whore. And maybe she is. But not to me. Drew Tanaka is a daughter of Aphrodite, the one person who was capable to free me of myself. She shattered the chains of my lonesome that keep me pulled back. The ones I put there after Jason and Percy. She is mean and cruel, and that will never change. But the one thing she isn't is lonely. Because just like she cured me, I cured her. No, this had nothing to do with love, as much as it may seem it does to others. This was the need for a life that wasn't mine. Someone I could count on to be there when I needed her, and to step down when I didn't. And I think she needed the same. War and love aren't very different concepts. The emotions that fuel them are so intricately intertwined, that its hard to decipher one from the other. Both are like storms. And both have the same quiet end, peace. Just like the Dove. So beautifully personified by my lover's own mother. Drew Tanaka is my peace, my Dove.

She is my tranquility.

**I actually really like how this turned out. What do you guys think? And no, this isn't some ship I thought up because I wanted the two of them to have a significant other, there's actually reasoning behind it. Trust me I will try and explain it the best I can. **

**So what I was thinking is that, we all know Drew is the bitch in the series (well aside from Clarisse), the girl everybody uses as a villain because everybody already hates her anyways. So why not show somebody's point of view who has just met her? That's where Reyna comes in. She's already been rejected by two people so of course she would have distanced herself. And Drew, who is known for just "humping them and dumping them" (for lack of a better term), wouldn't really know what true love is. So what happens when Reyna and Drew come together? Dreyna. **


End file.
